Waterlogged Romance
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: Mai invites Joey, Yugi, and Tea to go on a boat ride with her to an island...I suck at summeries just R&R! I think you'll enjoy it! YugiTea and some JoeyMai!


Waterlogged Romance

Author: Raven/ MysticDragon1691  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the Pharaoh! teeheehee...

---I hope you enjoy this this the the second Yugi/Tea one-shotstory I have written and I think my first shot at Joey/Mai so I hope you like it! R&R!

Yugi walked downstairs to meet his friend Tea who had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for some time now because Yugi had had a difficult time trying to decide what to wear. He had gotten almost down the stairs when he heard his Dark call him.

Yugi poked his head in his room and asked, "What is it Yami? And it can't be about my pants cause I checked this time..."

"No its not that! You almost forgot your bookbag!" Yami answered and tried to restrain from laughing at remembering that Yugi had almost ran downstairs without any pants on the last time Tea had come over.

"Thanks Yami...are you sure you don't want to come?" Said Yugi trying to perswade Yami to come along on there boat ride. Yami shook his head no and Yugi shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his bookbag, then ran down stairs to greet his friend.

"Hey Tea!" greeted Yugi with a big smile on his face.

"Konichiwa Yugi! Are you ready to go now?" Tea asked smiling back at Yugi. Yugi nodded and told his grandpa they were leaving then walked out the door. "Oh and Joey said he and Mai would meet us at the pier when I talked to him last. And Tristan and Serenity wouldnt be coming cause they are going to the movies today. And Bakura didn't answere the phone so it's just us and Joey and Mai" Tea said as she carried the picnic basket and her bookbag with the towels in it just incase they went swimming or Joey threw them over board or some other random thing.

"Do want some help with that?" asked Yugi as he took the basket noticing that Tea was struggling to hold it.

"Oh thanks that was starting to get really heavy!" said Tea relieved that she didnt have to carry it any more.

"What did you pack in here for us to eat? Bricks!" asked Yugi as he was carrying the heavy basket.

"Well you know how Joey eats so I had to pack alot of stuff so the rest of us would be able to have something to eat!" Tea answered laughing at Yugi's comment. "He's so kawaii and funny!" Tea thought to herself and smiled as she looked at Yugi.

"Yeah that is true!" Yugi said, "I don't want to starve out on the boat!"

After five more minutes of walking they finally reached the pier. Joey and Mai were already waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Mai and Joey as Yugi and Tea walked over to where they were standing. Yugi almost dropped the basket when he tried to wave but decided that a hello would be better. "Is anyone else coming?" asked Mai.

"No! Everyone else was either busy or not home!" Tea said to Mai.

"Is that food!" asked Joey reaching for the basket.

"Yes thats food but its not for now!" said Tea as she moved infront of the basket to stop Joey from trying to eat everything in it.

"Aww come on Tea. I'm hungry!" Joey begged.

"Well you should have thought of eating before you came here!" Tea answered crossing her arms, "You can have some later! So is everything ready? Can we leave now?" Tea asked Mai.

"Yep my yatch is all ready!" said Mai walking towards her boat motioning to everyone to follow her.

"Wow Mai! That's awesome! So where are we headed to?" asked Yugi still struggling to carry the basket. He wouldn't let Joey help cause he'd probably run off with it and they would never see it again.

"Uh Yugi do you need some help with that?" asked a concerned Tea.

"No...I'm fine!" Yugi answered as they reached the yatch.

"Alright everyone all aboard!" Mai said as she climbed onto the yatch. They all climbed on board Mai took the basket to put bellow, "Wow! This thing is heavy no wonder Yugi was having a hard time carrying it! What is in here!" said Mai straining.

"There's just some sandwitches, soda, cake, snacks, water...!" answered Tea but was cut off by Joey.

"Cake! You brought cake? Can I have some?" askes a ravenous Joey.

"No!" Yugi and Tea answered in unison. Mai just winked and smiled at Joey.

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Mai. Everyone nodded. So Mai started the yatch and they were on there way an island that was off shore a little ways.

"So how'd you find this island Mai?" asked Joey as he climbed up the ladder to where Mai was driving the boat.

"I was just out for a joy ride in my yatch and I saw the island and it had an awesome beach and I just fell in love with it. So I thought I would invite some of my friends the next time I went." said Mai. "Just as long as you don't eat all the food!"added Mai as she reached over and messed up Joey's blonde hair.

"Hey don't mess up da hair. It took me a while to fix dat this mornin'!" said Joey as he tried to brush his hair back down with his hand. Mai just rolled her eyes at him and continued driving.

--with Yugi and Tea--

"It's so beautiful out here on the water with the breeze and everything..." said Tea to Yugi as she looked out over the shimering blue water.

"Yeah it is! I'm just glad that a sea gull hasn't come to land in my hair like that pigion did to Yami that one time!" answered Yugi. Tea laughed at remembering that. Yugi watched Tea's brown hair blow in the salt breeze. "She looks so beautiful standing there with the sun shining down on her face and the wind in her hair." thought Yugi to himself and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Yugi?" asked Tea when she looked over and saw Yugi just staring at her.

"Huh?...Oh sorry I was just...thinking..." answered Yugi and turned a light shade of red cause Tea had caught him staring straight at her. He was about to say that he was thinking about her but stopped cause he saw a small red skiff coming towards the boat. "Hey look! Isn't that Bakura's skiff?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah I think it is! Maybe he'll want to come along with us!" said Tea as she waved at Bakura. "Hey Mai it's Bakura stop the boat!" she yelled up to Mai. The boat slowed then stopped and the little skiff came up along side and Joey helped Bakura aboard.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Bakura in his thick British accent and smiled. They greeted him back.

"Bakura where were you this morning? I think I called about six times trying to reach you!" said Tea.

"Oh? This morning I went out early to try and catch some fish. But saddly I didn't catch anything. Why did you want to contact me?" asked Bakura.

"To see if you wanted to come along with all of us to an island that Mai is taking us too!" said Tea.

"So now that your here Bakura do you want to join us! We most definitly have enough room and enough food and also I think Tea brought her whole refrigerator with her to feed us with! So your most welcome to stay!" said Mai trying to purswade him to stay. Joey and Yugi laughed at Mai's comment. Tea just shook her head.

"Sure I would love to!" Bakura said as he smiled again. So Bakura got his stuff then tied the boat to the back of the yatch. Then Mai started up the yatch again and they were on there way.

They reached the island a half an hour later. They got changed into their bathing suits and went ashore. Yugi and Bakura had almost identical blue swiming shorts and Joey was wearing bright orange swim shorts. Tea had a green bathing suit and Mai had her purple bathing suit on.

"This place is beautiful Mai! Thanks for bringing us!" said Tea looking around her at the beach.

"So Yuge do you like to swim!"asked Joey.

"Yeah why?" Yugi asked confused. Just then Joey grabbed him threw him into the clear blue ocean water. Then trying to get Joey back for throwing in Yugi, Tea splashed Joey getting him soaked. "Ahhh! Cold! Cold!" yelled Joey. Yugi, Bakura, and Mai just stood there and laughed at their wet friend.

"I guess thats what you get for throwing me in Joey!" Said Yugi swimming further out to deeper water. "Come on Tea its great out here!" Yugi said trying to get Tea to actually get in the water.

"You all go ahead I'm going to work on my suntan!" said Mai. Everyone else jumped in and started splashing each other with water.

"Come on Mai don't you want to join in on the fun? I mean you did bring us here!" said Joey walking back up on the beach and standing in front of Mai.

"Hey your blocking my sun!" said Mai trying to sound annoyed but actually was glad he had come back up to talk to her.

"Well if you aren't going to go yourself then I'll just have to carry you!" said Joey as he picked her up. Mai freaked and threw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Mai even though she had an idea what he was going to do.

"Your missin all the fun Mai!" said Joey as he threw her into the water, but since she had her arms around his neck he fell over into the water too. Everyone else just stood there in the water and watched Joey throw Mai into the water then fall in after her. Mai came up gasping for air closely followed by Joey.

"Joey! You Dork! Why did you throw me in?" asked Mai as she wiped the water out of her eyes and started back up towards the beach.

"Well...you looked bored and you were missin all the fun!" Joey answered following her. "So I thought dat we should include you..."

"By throwing me in!" Mai questioned cutting off Joey and walking back over to him trying not to smile at her friends strange ways.

"I'm sor..." said Joey starting to appologize but was cut off by a huge splash of water hitting him in the face. Joey was stunned. Once he wiped the water out of his eyes he saw Mai a few feet in front of him laughing and about to splash him again.

"I think you better run Mai!" yelled Yugi to Mai noticing that gleem in Joey's eyes. Mai shreaked and took off down the beach. Joey ran after her.

--with Bakura, Yugi, and Tea--

"Hey guys!" said Bakura, "look what I found." Bakura held up a small brown object in his hand. Tea and Yugi came over to see what Bakura had found that was so exciting.

"Aww! It's adorible!" said Tea seeing that it was a small crab that Bakura was holding. "What out Yugi! There are more of them! I think we found a nest!" noticed Tea as she pointed down by Yugi's feet. Yugi jumped back as he almost stepped on one of the small creatures.

"Thanks Tea! I don't think I want to step on them!" said Yugi smiling nervously while hopping around trying not to step on them. Bakura let the crab back into the water. A few moments later Bakura yelled. Yugi and Tea turned around and saw Bakura running back up on the beach and jumping around strangely.

"Whats wrong Bakura?" asked Tea as she and Yugi ran up to him.

"It got me!" said Bakura jumping around still and pointed to his foot. Tea and Yugi looked down and noticed that a small crab had attatched itself to Bakura's foot. His foot wasn't bleeding but the crab was pinching his foot and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. Yugi and Tea both leaned down to try and pry off the small creature that was pinching their friend.

"Bakura! Will you hold still!" said Tea trying to hold the crab but not succeding because Bakura was still hopping up and down.

"Oh sorry!" Bakura said then plopped down on the sand. Tea held the crab at the back and Yugi held open the crabs claw just enough to let Bakura free. "Thanks guys!" Bakura said as he sighed in relief from not having a crab holding on to him.

"No problem!" said Yugi taking the crab and throwing it back in to the clear water. "So is anyone hungry?" Yugi said hoping to eat before Joey came back and ate all the food that was avalible. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah I am sorta hungry! Lets eat." said Tea walking over to the picnic basket and getting out a few sanwitches and some drinks. Bakura and Yugi came over and took the food that was offered to them. Bakura thanked her and Yugi smiled at Tea his adorible smile. Tea blushed and they began eating.

--back with Joey and Mai--

"I'm gonna get you, Mai!" Joey said as he ran close behind Mai trying to catch her. Mai just kept on running trying not fall from laughing so hard. Suddenly Joey grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him. Mai was still laughing but suddenly stoped when she noticed there closeness.

"I told you I would catch you..." said Joey. He suddenly noticed there closeness and let her go. Mai blushed and cleared her throat.

"Soo...uh...lets go back and eat." said Mai trying to get out of the awkward possition they were in.

"Wait, Mai..." Joey grabbed Mai's hand, "I want to tell you something...something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time but haven't had the guts to Mai."

Mai wondered what he was going to tell her. "Is he going to say he loves me? No he wouldn't say that, that would be like wishing for a million dollars and actually getting it!" Mai thought to herself as she stood in front of Joey waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

Joey looked into her beautiful amythist eyes and said, "Mai...I love you and I always have loved you! I've loved you since the first time we met on dat boat to duelest kindom. I just didn't find the right time to tell you cause I thought dat you would think of me as some loser." Joey stood there and looked into her eyes and waited patiently for an answer hoping that she wouldn't run away horrified and never talk to him again.

Mai just stood there stunned. "He just told me he loved me! I can't believe it. He actually said 'I love you!' " she thought to herself while looking into Joey gorgeous eyes then answered him.

"I love you too, Joey Wheeler!" Mai answered with a huge smile on her face. Joey smiled and sighed inwardly "She loves me! She really loves me!" was all that Joey could think about at that second. Joey then leaned down to kiss her. They kissed passionatly for a few moments until the need for air was to great. They broke apart. Mai smiled at Joey and Joey took her hand again and they started walking back to the others.

"Soo...do you think we can eat now? Cause I'm really hungry. All that running made me even more hungry!" asked a hungry Joey. Mai just rolled her eyes. "Wow I didnt know that we were this far away from the others!" Joey said as they kept on walking. They reached the others a few minutes later.

"Hey guys did you save us any?" asked Mai as they walked up. Bakura, Yugi, and Tea turned around when they heard Mai's voice. They saw they were walking hand in hand and Yugi gave Joey a thumbs up. Joey smiled broadly.Then Tea turned and smiled at Yugi. Yugi scooted closer to Tea so Joey and Mai could have some room to sit on the blanket to eat there food too.

"Can I have some of that cake?" asked a still hungry Joey. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Joey you just ate 3 sandwitches, a whole bag of chips, and now you want some cake? Do you ever get full?" asked Tea wondering where he puts it all. Joey just stared at her blankly. Mai just laughed at him.

"What I'm still hungry!" Joey said defending himself. Mai shook her head. So Tea gave him a piece of cake. Well a rather large piece and he still ate it all.

"Wow Joey I never knew you could eat so much!" said Bakura who was still eating his first sandwitch.

"The chocolate cake is really good Tea! Did you make it?" asked Yugi who had gotten some chocolate icing on his cheek.

"Yeah I made it. I'm glad you like it...but you have some icing on your cheek." Tea said giggling.

"I do! Where?" asked Yugi a little embarrased that he had icing on his face.

"Here let me get it for you!" said Tea as she reached over and got it off with her finger. Than she licked the icing off her finger than said nonchalantly, "Yep its gone!" Yugi blushed again.

"Well thats one way to do it!" said Mai to Tea winking at her. Bakura and Joey just laughed. Yugi cleared his throat.

"So Tea do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" asked Yugi hopeing she would say yes. Tea nodded a yes and they got up and started walking on the beach. They walked off and Joey, Mai, and Bakura kept on eatting.

"There's only four pieces of cake left do any of you guys want any?" Joey asked to Mai and Bakura. Mai shook her head no because she had already had a small piece.

"Oh yes I would!" said Bakura receiving a piece from Joey. "Thanks Joey!" So Joey started eatting the last three pieces of cake.

"Are you not full? You've had a huge piece already!" said Mai taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"So!..." Joey said with his mouth full of the delicious chocolate cake. Bakura just laughed. Mai shook her head. "He's so weird sometimes, but I love him anyways!" Thought Mai smiling at Joey who had just almost litterally inhaled the piece of cake and was now working on the last piece.

"Well I think I'm going to go for a swim," said Bakura as he got up, "...cheerio!"

"Ok see ya!" said Mai and Joey in unison. Bakura ran down to the water and jumped in. Mai shook her head and said, "I find Bakura so funny and random sometimes." Joey nodded and finished his piece of cake. Mai picked up the left overs and put them back into the basket then scooted closer to Joey. Joey smiled and put his arm around her.

--Yugi and Tea--

"I know I've already said this but its really pretty here!" said Tea looking over the water. Yugi nodded and took Tea's hand. Tea smiled. They kept on walking. "I wonder how long it is before we have to leave?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders not wanting to leave.

"Hey lets sit under this tree." said Yugi walking over and sitting down. Tea followed then sat next to him.

"I wonder what time it is...do you know Yugi?" asked Tea.

"No but I would guess that its almost four." Yugi said looking up at the sun to see where it was located in the sky.

"How did you do that?" asked Tea as she watched Yugi.

"...huh? Oh that...Grandpa showed me." Yugi said nonchalantly smiling at her. Tea giggled. Yugi was confused. "What's so funny? Is it something I said?" I don't think I said anything funny...and I don't have any icing on my face so what is she giggling about? Did something land on my head and I don't feel it? Yugi thought to himself.

"No its nothing." said Tea. He is so adorible. Tea thought trying to resist the urge to hug Yugi.

"Oh really..." Yugi suddenly got an idea. "Well if you won't tell me what your laughing at then I'll just tickle you!" Tea jumped up when she heard him say 'tickle you' and she tried running away but Yugi was faster at getting up so he jumped on her and pinned her down and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Ha ha ha! Yugi...stop...ha ha...it tickles..." Tea said trying to get out of her friends grasp. She was laughing so hard her eyes were watering.

Yugi blushed when he suddenly noticed that he was practically laying on top of Tea and he was only a few inches away from her face. I wonder what Tea would do if... Yugi didn't even finish his thought he just leaned down and kissed Tea. Not on her cheek but on her lips.

Tea was still laughing and trying to catch her breath from all the tickling and she was very stunned at Yugi's next action of kissing her. She recovered from being stunned and kissed him back passionatly. Just as the kiss had started heating up Bakura came running up.

"Hey guys Mai said that we'd be leaving in a few..." Bakura stopped when he suddenly noticed his two friends making out on the beach in front of him. "Uh...am I interrupted something here?"

Tea and Yugi broke apart when they heard Bakura's voice. "Uhh..." They both said in unison.

"I think I should go!" Bakura said backing away slowly and blushing furiously.

"Um what were you saying before Bakura?" said Tea still sitting in the sand. Yugi stood up.

"Oh Mai said that we would be leaving in a few minutes." Bakura informed them.

"Ok!" Yugi said and watched Bakura run back to where they had come ashore. "You know Tea I think we scared him!"

"Poor Bakura! Oh well he'll get over it!" said Tea giggling at remembering to look on Bakura's face when he saw them making out.

"Yeah. Now I think we should get back before Mai leaves us." said Yugi offering a hand to Tea to help her up.

"Thanks Yugi!" said Tea as she smiled at Yugi a mysterious smile and held on to his hand as they walked back. When they got there Mai and Joey had almost everything packed. Tea and Yugi helped gather the rest of the stuff then they left. They arrived home an hour later.

"Thanks again for taking us Mai!" said Tea as she grabbed her stuff then started to walk home. She turned and waved then kept on walking.

"Yeah thanks it was awesome! See ya later!" Yugi said waving to Mai, Joey, and Bakura then running after Tea to walk her home.

"No problem! See ya later!" Mai answered waving to her friends. Joey and Bakura waved to them.

"Well I better be getting home now! Thank you Mai for inviting me! Cheerio!" Bakura waved and hopped in his skiff and went home too.

"See ya Bakura!" said Joey.

"Hey Joey, do you wanna come back to my place for some pizza?" Asked Mai giving him a secret smile and a wink.

"Sure Mai," Agreed Joey smiling back and linking arms with her. They bid Tea and Yugi a quick goodbye and headed to Mai's house for some 'pizza'.

"Hey Tea since everyone else is gone do you want to come back to my house for some dinner?" Asked Yugi.

"That would be great thanks Yugi," Answered Tea. Yugi shyly offered Tea his hand and Tea took it in her own as they walked to Yugi's. They both smiled broadly as they realized that this was the start of what was sure to be an exciting and 'fun' filled realtionship.

The End!

A/N: soooo what did you think? Was it terrible or good? Didyou like it or hate it? I need to know! Please review! I will love you if you do! ;)


End file.
